


晴朗

by wuyan123



Category: Sunny day - Fandom
Genre: "abo", "gl", "百合abo", F/F, “百合”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyan123/pseuds/wuyan123
Summary: 【很喜欢与你度过的曾经，未来漫长，我们也不再会有遗憾。】//痴情Alpha&傲娇Omega个站：https://wuyan5ye.wordpress.com全文在上面微博/公众号：屋檐5ye
Kudos: 12





	1. 楔子

Gray看了一眼手表，往眼前的餐厅走去。  
快到时间了，大家应该都到的差不多了。

今天是小学的班级聚会。  
时隔6年的再次见面，她觉得自己变化还是很大的，至少，很多初中同学见到她都认不出来，这个绑着头发穿着热裤，看起来纤瘦又文静女生是当初那个活泼得和小男生一样的孩子。  
人都是会变的，总有一刻你会厌恶当下的自己，厌恶一成不变，希望通过自己的改变，能让某些事情也改变。

很多老师都来了，在餐桌上滔滔不绝的讲着当年那个成绩最好的班级，询问那些好学生都到了哪里，然后讲起自己，讲起家庭——当然这对一群学生而言其实没有什么可讲的。  
话题中心的依然还是Red，全国的顶级名校不是谁都能去的。她让这些小学老师也都扬眉吐气了一把，仿佛这个优秀的学生是因为她们才考上了这样的名校。

优秀的学校里的学生和普通的学校里的学生当然是有区别的。  
他们彼此其实根本聊不到一起——价值观和想法都已经相差很大。  
好学生不停地分享自己学校的事情，而普通的学生大都是应和微笑。

Gray听着她们聊着只有自己才能听懂的话题，感觉到了无趣。  
仿佛所有人都要知道他们到底做了什么一样。  
不是一个生活圈子，也没有人对你的生活感兴趣。  
她游离在话题的边缘，只时不时地应上几句。

远远地望去，Red还是在人群的中间，偶尔有她的笑声传来，看起来明媚又耀眼。  
她最习惯的距离好像就还是这样远远地看着她，明明曾经比谁都熟悉，却又好像比谁都要像陌生人。

忍不住竖起耳朵听她们讲话。  
Red也是那种高校学生的感觉，直白天真，讲起自己的事情滔滔不绝。

六年不见，她一点没变。而我，我已经变了许多。  
Gray不禁略微嘲弄地心想。

感觉她没有以前好看了，年少的白月光经历时间流逝，曾经孩子的狡黠仿佛都变成世俗，微卷的头发也拉直了，除了那笑起来标志性的酒窝，其他都像个刻板的好学生。  
她仍记得曾经因为她的一颦一笑，牵动着自己的整个世界。  
然而惊艳那段时光的人似乎已然不复存在。留念那段时光的人是不是也该走出来了？

Gray漫不经心地打量着她。  
哦，还有，她成了Omega。  
这重要吗？  
反正我已经没有当初牵肠挂肚的感觉了。  
她心想，下了一个结论。  
蛮参与了一下大家的讨论，一顿还算可以的饭菜，不错的餐厅，该见的人。  
差不多结束了以后，大家也是时候分道扬镳了。

对于Red的大学，她第一次听到的时候当然是惊讶的，一个城市里顶级学府的学生都寥寥无几，但也意味着她们此后的人生差距会越来越大。  
各种意义上的。  
此后交集会更少。尽管也是意料之中，她们本不是一个世界的人，只因为彼此家里住的近，小时候性格合得来才有如今的关系，虽然实际上也没什么关系。

之后就各回各家各找各妈了，她们两个仍然住在一个方向，所以就慢慢溜达回去，路上基本都还是Red在讲话，依旧很开朗的样子。

好像今天心情还挺好的。  
Gray时不时回答两句心想。  
很快就走到家了。  
但她今天都一直有点心不在焉的，彼此到了别之后，也忘了是怎么回家的了。

之后就是加了微信，但寥寥无几的聊天记录，随着时间流逝，除了能看到彼此的好友圈，有时会点赞之外，就没什么联系了。  
所谓时间就是伟大的魔术师。

只是偶尔。  
在看到Red的朋友圈分享的动态，她的社团又举行了什么活动，她又和自己的朋友去了哪里旅游……那些风景照、集体照、自拍和他拍照片，全然表示着她的生活丰富多彩，积极向上。

这种时候，会让Gray的心里有点闷。  
照片里渐渐侧分的卷发，还有社团活动时的各色制服。Red明显的更成熟，更好看了，看来大学生活对她而言也是一次蜕变。

只是那熟悉的一成不变的笑容会让她忘掉一些东西。  
会让她忘了她以为的对她已经没有感觉了，忘了上次见面的洒脱，忘了自己心中对她的刻薄。  
而是不断想着那仍然残留着的想法——还喜欢她的模样。

但那些动态却仿佛在嘲笑着她浑浑噩噩、得过且过的大学生活。曾经她们还能互相比较着谁的成绩更好，随心所欲的畅聊闲谈。如今分道扬镳，她大好前程，自己无比平庸。  
真让人忍不住心酸。  
差距是如此大，也许就不该要她的联系方式。  
这么想着的时候，Gray就把她的朋友圈屏蔽了，像自我保护一样，不看会让她的心里好受一些。

我们是如此的截然不同，我们以后的人生也不会再有交集，为什么还要留着念想呢？  
如果只是保存着那些回忆，只想着那些美好的过去，那样会好过一些吧？

只是，在那些她都不愿承认自己是多么孤单的夜里，忍不住一次又一次的想起她，想起她镌刻在自己脑海里的笑脸，又怯弱地流下眼泪。

明知自己在留恋一个根本不可能的人。  
却又像是要把所有的情感都寄托在那一个人身上。  
那爱慕简直让她绝望。  
不会开始，但就已经结束。  
***********************************************************


	2. 再次相遇的开始

“这边走，房子在这里。”中介小陈领着客户到了要看的房，拿出钥匙把门打开。  
“房东对我们很放心的，交代我们有合适的租客可以直接拎包入住。”  
房门打开，一个很简单的客厅，不大，但是家具都挺齐全的，看得出来主人有认真做清洁，东西摆放很规整。

“出租的房间是这个。”  
他换了一个钥匙把房间门打开。  
“另外一个租客平时白天都不在，只有晚上回来，也是比较忙碌的上班族。对了，方便问一下您的公司在哪里吗？”

“嗯，在步行街的华天大厦。”  
正在打量着房间的女生开口回答道。  
她的声音不是那种娇气的女生，清冽干脆，很能给人留下印象的声音。  
“那很近啊，这里过去上班很方便的，真的很适合您。”  
小陈说完再次打量起了客户，这个还没怎么说话的Alpha。

女生带着棒球帽，穿着简单的白T和格纹衬衫，T袖下摆塞进了宽松的高腰牛仔裤里，单肩包随意的背在后面，脚上是经典的耐克空军。很休闲的打扮。  
她的脸庞是那种比较文静的长相，淡妆，散在肩膀后面半长的头发颜色偏棕。  
不是很惊艳，但是蛮耐看，属于让人会心生好感的。

Gray简单的看了下房间。  
大小刚好，她也不喜欢太大的房间。有一个朝南的小阳台，刚好能够挂衣服，衣柜桌子都还挺新的，床铺是双人床。虽说租金不便宜，但她对房间真的挺满意的。

小陈感觉到客户有意向，又说道。  
“这房子真的不错，说起来上一任租户刚走，是个年纪比您大一点的beta，不过她准备结婚就搬出去了，这个房间前几天才空出来，我们刚挂出租，您就来了。”  
言下之意是房子过几天会很抢手，要就赶紧租了。  
“对了，还有一个忘了和您说，另外一个租户，也就是住隔壁那个房间，是位Omega，如果您不介意的话……”

“嗯…好，没事…我不介意的。”  
她思考了一下。  
“我也挺满意这个房子的，这样吧，我下午来签合同，明天入住行吗？”  
“可以可以，那麻烦您下午来我们公司一趟。”

下午4点左右。  
合同签完了，Gray刚从店里走出来，手机就响了。  
她拿出来看了一眼，叹了口气，接起来。  
“喂，妈…嗯找好了，挺不错的。”  
“刚好后天上班。”  
“不远，哎我知道了，明天我会收拾好的。”  
“好，那就这样，没什么事我挂了。”  
挂上电话，她思索了一下。  
家具日用品什么的都还没有买，因为来的时候就带了一行李箱的衣服。还是今天就去买了吧，明天搬过来整理的话晚上就能住了。  
Gray心想。  
决定后，便查了下商场的方向，把手机塞回兜里。

Red走出公司的时候，天色已经有点暗了，周边都是匆匆赶回家的的上班族。  
她拿起手机看了一眼微信，有几条未读消息，快到下班的时候太忙了，没有注意到。  
点开。是中介小陈发来的。  
“Red小姐您好，您隔壁的房间已经找好租客了，我帮您看了，您提的要求都能满足，租客大概明天就会入住。联系方式我等下发给您。”  
这么快就有人租了？  
她回复了一个好。

房东是一个老阿姨，几个星期前出国去她儿子那里了，对Red很好，临走前说房子的问题交代给中介了，Red有什么要求都可以跟中介提。  
她其实对室友也没什么要求，年纪不要相差太大，有正经稳定工作的女性，第二性别倒是没那么在意，毕竟她已经有男朋友了。  
这时电话响起，她看了一眼，是男朋友打来的。  
“喂，Green。”  
“嗯，刚下班呢。”  
“你过来了吗？好，那我路口等你。”  
她的眼里带着点笑意，将电话挂了往路口走去。

晚饭后。  
和往常一样，Green开车将她送到了楼下。  
“好啦，那我先上去了。”  
车子到了，她将安全带解开，正准备开门。  
“等等。”  
Green伸手抓住了她。  
“怎么了？还有什么事吗。”  
Red有点疑惑地回头看他。  
男人的手掌温热厚实，身上是平日常见他穿的笔挺西装，一丝不苟的衬衫领口，金边眼镜下的眼睛是长久不变的深情。

Green顿了一下。  
穿着掐腰小西装的Omega姣好的面容回头不经意的一眼都美丽动人，包臀裙下的双腿白净纤细，细腰莹莹一握。  
他的心一跳，忍不住伸过头去，凑到她白皙秀美的脸庞上亲了一下。  
想到这样美好的人属于自己，不管在一起多久了，他还是控制不住自己心里的悸动。

“真的不搬出来和我住吗？”他叹道。  
“嗯，还是觉得自己住着比较方便嘛，况且这里离公司也近。”  
Omega回头牵住他的手，小声撒娇了一下。  
“我妈一直在催我们订婚，你呢？你觉得什么时候比较好。”  
还是没答应同居，他只好退而求其次，问了晚饭时候讨论的另外一个问题。  
“我想再想下吧，毕竟还有时间啊工作安排什么的，你知道的。”  
Red安抚地摸了摸他的脸庞。  
“好吧，都听你的，上去吧。”  
Green说完垂头亲了亲她柔软的嘴唇，忍住不舍松开手。  
“嗯，我回去了。”  
她说完便打开车门，对着驾驶位挥了挥手，看到车掉头后，才向出租屋走去。

上了楼刚到房门口，她就发现不对了。  
“……这是？”  
房子门口堆着好几个巨大的纸皮箱，从上面的商标看，应该是一些家具。  
纸皮箱就堆放在房门口，也不怕被人拿走，这是心大。  
她想。  
也知道了大概是新租客的东西，但她一个娇弱的Omega哪有力气移动这些纸箱。  
无奈地叹了口气，不知道新租客是怎么样的，小陈说会把信息发给她，现在也没收到，估计是忘了。  
Red想着拿出钥匙开了门，回到了自己的房间。  
***********************************************************


	3. 是她的可能

Gray来到中介门口的时候，小陈还没回来。  
他在微信上说刚好有客户去带看了，正在回来的路上，马上就到店里。  
她只好有点无聊地拿起手机刷起微博。

“Gray小姐，不好意思啊，等很久了吗？”  
正想着，小陈就到了。  
他招了招手，从街对面小跑过来。  
“没事，我刚到不久。”  
“好的，那我去给您拿钥匙。”  
小陈跑进店面，不一会就拿着钥匙出来了。  
“今天搬过来吗？东西会不会很多，需不需要帮忙？”他善意地问了句。  
“没事的，我自己可以，谢谢你。”  
Gray冲他抿嘴笑了一下，接过了钥匙。  
毕竟是Alpha，搬东西这种活自己做就行了，没必要麻烦别人。

小陈看着她离开的背影。  
带着针织帽的女生穿着宽松的套头衫，袖子还有点长，一条束口的灰色运动裤，依旧是那双白色空军。  
看起来真的像个大学生，年纪很小的感觉。  
他不禁心想。回头进了店里。

把昨天买来放在门口的东西都搬进房间，Gray收拾完的时候已经1点了。  
她累得靠在床边，随意地坐在地上。床铺周围的地上已都经被她用地垫铺了起来，坐着毛茸茸的，很舒服。  
看着焕然一新的房间，她舒心的叹了口气。  
总算有种自己开始居住的感觉。

点了份外卖，才注意到小陈刚刚给她发来了微信。  
“Gray小姐，之前忘了把您的室友姓名和联系方式告诉您了。”  
“Red，13*********.”

Red？  
Gray不禁皱了皱眉。  
这名字？不会这么巧吧。  
如果是她认识的那个Red的话，那就是真的过分巧合了。  
对Red的回忆，可能还停留在小学？初中？  
好像也不对…其实刚上大学的时候聚会见了一面。  
她垂下眼，心想。

要如何去描述Red…好像她也找不到准确的形容。只能说，在小时候她就是个很难不让人喜欢的人了。她有女孩特有的灵动和狡黠，明媚的脸庞，笑起来脸庞上还有深深的酒窝。  
班上的同学就没有讨厌她的，也是老师眼中最优秀的学生。  
大概很多男生现在回忆起她来，也会觉得她就是心中的白月光吧。

在那个还没有分化第二性别，一起回家，无话不谈，聚在校门口喝奶茶的年纪。  
她也喜欢这个美好又开朗的女孩，她们也曾是要好的朋友。  
Gray时常会想起那些回忆，那些一起读书玩耍的快乐、无忧无虑的时光，尽管也有过小打闹，有过孩子之间的矛盾，但都是她睡觉也渴望的梦境。

身体随着年岁的增长已经无法回到过去，只能藉由回忆去惦念旧时的人。  
但她那时也只是像每一个年少的倾慕一样，默默地喜欢着。

已经有这么多年没见到她了。  
思及此，她叹了口气。  
想了想，打开微信把朋友圈的权限改了回来。

大学毕业后她在国外读了一年书又工作了一年才回来，凭着文凭和工作经验才在这个人才济济的城市找了份薪水优越的工作。  
倒是忘了Red的大学好像也在这个城市。

但想了那么多，也不一定就是她吧。  
她心道。  
这时外卖也到了，吃过后，她洗了个澡，浑浑噩噩地倒床上睡了。

“策划，这份文件我先放这里了。”  
办公室的门打开，Red抬起头，示意地点了点，秘书放下文件后便退了出去。  
她揉了揉鼻梁。  
就快要下班了，工作还是很多，好几个方案还没有定下来。

有几条新的微信，估计是Green来接她的消息。  
她点开，果然，还有中介小陈发来的消息，应该是关于那个租客的。  
回了下Green，然后点开小陈的消息。  
“Red小姐，不好意思，昨天有事耽搁了，忘了回复您的消息，我现在把信息发给您。”

下面一条是信息。  
姓名，Gray，性别，女Alpha，年纪，……  
等等。Gray？  
她又看了一遍名字。  
不会这么巧吧？Gray好像在Y国才对。  
她想了想。  
Gray的上一个朋友圈好像是在Y国？但她属于不怎么发朋友圈的，很少刷到她的动态。  
没这么巧吧，同名字的人毕竟蛮多的……  
只是思索了一下她就放弃了，决定不想这个事了。  
毕竟能在一个陌生的城市里遇见几年没见的旧同学，还租同一个房子，真的概率蛮小的。下班前还是赶紧把能完成的工作都做了要紧。等下Green就过来了。  
她想。  
***********************************************************


	4. 很久不见的见面

Gray晚上跑步回来的时候看了一眼手机。  
快要8点了。  
她下午睡醒后出门吃了个饭，然后去公司那条街逛了一圈。因为有跑步的习惯，所以7点左右就沿着附近的公园跑步去了。

快到楼下，远远的就看见一辆小轿车停在那，指示灯还亮着。  
她扫了一眼，就见副驾驶一个穿着小西装的曼妙身影下车。  
女人的长卷发披在肩上，背影纤细，身材很好。  
等下。这个侧脸？  
Gray本来只是不经意一瞥，就感觉到那侧脸有些熟悉。

女人下了车之后，似乎车上的人叫了她一声，于是她又回过头来，走到驾驶位那一侧。  
这时，Gray就看见驾驶位的男人伸出头来，女人似乎笑了一下，然后很乖的在他脸上亲了一下，才转身回去。

“…”  
我回来的也太不是时候了吧。  
可能是跑太喘了，Gray不禁感觉胸口还有点闷。  
看来还真是Red。  
她默然心想。  
算了，还是过一会再回去吧。  
脚步犹豫了一下，便往房子的另一个方向走去。

说起来，Red有个谈了几年的男朋友，她是知道的。  
是个Beta，还算事业有成，以前有在她的朋友圈看到过。  
没想到回来的第一天就看见了。  
她无奈地心想。

兜了一圈，过了半个小时才回到家。  
她拿出钥匙打开房门，就见对面的房间紧闭着。Gray看了一眼，就回了自己的房间。  
随手将手机放在桌上，在衣柜里拿了几件衣服准备去洗澡。  
这个房子有一间浴室在客厅，还有一间在Red的房间。

“咚咚。”  
刚拿好就听见有人敲门的声音。  
她叹了一口气。转身去开门。  
Red拿了两杯橙汁很精神的站在门口，身上已经换了一套家居服。  
见到了Gray，她表情顿时愣住了，然后立即就很惊讶地似的露出了欣喜的笑容。  
“天啊……Gray，真的是你！”  
那熟悉的酒窝深深的。

Gray有点无奈的朝她抿嘴笑了笑。  
“是啊，我看到租户的时候就在想，应该没有那么巧吧。”

看着那熟悉的眉眼，一瞬间，她好像又回想起了许多事情，思绪复杂万千。  
她顿了顿，然后直视着她说道。  
“好久不见了，Red。”

“真的，上次见你还是好几年前呢。”  
Red笑着说。  
她的笑容依旧是那么明媚的样子，像她毫无阴霾的人生一样。

两人说完停了一下。  
“对了，我榨了橙汁，给你一杯，很新鲜的。”  
Red把手里的杯子递给她。  
Gray犹豫了一下，还是接过了。  
“谢谢。”  
“没事，你找到工作了吗，上班的地方在哪？离这里近吗。”  
她抿了一口手里的橙汁，问道。  
“嗯，在华天大厦。”  
“什么？华天大厦吗？这么巧，我也在那里，你的公司是第几层？”  
Red惊讶地说道。  
Gray愣了一下。  
“19层。”  
“好吧，我在26层。”  
她笑了笑。  
“明天开始上班吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“感觉有很多可以聊的。哎，真是太巧了。”  
她感叹了一声，然后又问道。  
“对了，你要去洗澡吗？是跑步刚回来吗？洗手间的热水器我已经开了。”

Gray穿了件修身的运动T恤，紧身速干裤和打底短裤。匀称紧致的身材挺让人羡慕的。  
她头上的运动头巾还没有摘，很容易看出来是刚健身完的样子。  
“嗯，正要去，谢谢。”  
她点了点头。  
“那你先去吧，我们还有很多时间可以聊。哎，真是的，你回国也没说一声。”  
Red有点打趣地朝她笑了笑，然后回了自己的房间。

Gray拿着衣服走进洗手间的时候还有点没反应过来。  
关上了门，她默默地摸了摸自己的胸口，刚刚紧张的心跳已经慢下来了。  
她才后知后觉地心想。  
这对你来说重要吗？  
对Red最后说的那句话。

她们聊完的时候已经11点多了，Gray才回到自己的房间。  
因为太久没见，讲起话来两个人都有点忘了时间。  
从以前的趣事聊到这几年的经历，她们好像很平常的就从两个很久未见面的人刚开始的尴尬过度到了曾经的熟悉上。

但不过分热情，也不显疏离。  
成人不像小孩那样有见到旧友的热忱，成人有成人的方式，或是试探，或是消遣，但不会轻易的打开内心。

大部分的时间都是Red在讲，而Gray时不时的回复两句。  
Red依然很健谈，两人聊了一晚上，似乎想起了以前回家路上无话不聊的感觉，还有点意犹未尽。  
“你是室友，真是太好了。”  
她眨了眨亮亮的眼睛，对Gray笑着说道。

时间明明让很多东西都改变了，但也有很多东西仍然未曾变化。可时光好像向来很眷顾她，她娇俏的容颜和大方开朗的笑容还依然可以看出年少时候的样子。  
在那些没有交集的人生岁月里，她是否也让很多人梦绕魂牵呢？  
Gray撑着头心想。  
Red的信息素好像是薰衣草香，我刚刚有闻到吗？

仿佛刚才那一幕又出现在了眼前。  
Omega穿着清凉的吊带睡裙随意地靠坐在沙发上，纤细的天鹅颈，屋里的灯光照在她白皙光滑的皮肤上，她面对儿时的同伴露出毫无戒心的笑容。

只是想到刚刚的Red，下面就隐隐有蠢蠢欲动的感觉。  
她叹了口气，慢慢地把手盖在裤子上面，那顶起的布料上是直白的Alpha欲望。  
太奇怪了…我们已经这么久没见……我不该有反应的。  
她垂下了眼眸心想。  
还是会有心跳加速的感觉，难道我还喜欢她吗？  
Gray再次叹了口气，往床上倒去。

一夜无梦。  
第二天醒来，Red好像已经出门了。  
Gray从衣柜挑了件雪纺衬衣和西装裤，牛奶和昨天买的面包解决了早餐，简单花了淡妆便出门了。  
对这份新工作她还是很满意的，公司环境很好，职位和部门也都很清楚，上午对接了一下工作，就有任务下来了。

第一天上班过的很快。  
到下班了，等电梯的时候，Gray就体会到真有点人满为患。  
人真的太多了，过了一趟电梯才轮到她。  
电梯门打开，她把手机放进提包，刚抬头就看到人挤人的电梯间。  
“…”  
无奈的叹了口气，准备再拿出手机，便看到里面有个熟悉的身影。  
Red也看到她了，冲她笑了笑。  
Gray赶紧也轻轻点了点头，电梯门就关上了。  
虽然只是一个插曲，但她还是不禁有点出神地走出写字楼。

刚出来就看见了Red提着包站在门口。  
她今天穿的也是雪纺衬衣，阔腿裤和高跟鞋，波浪般的长发高高绑起，细细的脚踝在秋风中感觉很精神。  
见Gray出来了，她招了招手。  
“真巧，我们一起回去吧。你晚上想吃什么？”  
Gray忍不住看了她一眼。  
同一栋楼上班有什么巧的…你不和男朋友吃吗？  
她心道。  
尽管这样想，但她并没有把话问出来，随口答了句。  
“嗯，都可以，你对附近比较熟吧。”  
“好吧，我知道老街那有家面馆还不错，要不要去那里？”

吃了个饭，两人慢慢地走着散步回家。  
“原来你的工作是做这个的啊，公司待遇也不错。之前还不知道你的专业具体是干嘛的，原来是这样。”  
Red打开门说道。  
“对了，你还要出门吗？”  
“嗯，去跑一会。”  
“真好，要不是太忙了，我也想捡起健身房的。”  
她笑着说道。  
“我帮你把热水开了，你回来正好洗澡。”  
“好…谢谢。”  
***********************************************************


	5. 有感觉

Gray看了一眼电脑右下角的时间，已经晚上9点了。  
今天是周六，和Red的室友生活已经过了4天，两个人都适应得差不多了。  
毕竟从小熟悉，曾经也是很好的玩伴，所以彼此之间有种时间沉淀才有的默契感，聊天的时候很容易就知道对方要讲的是什么，而且两人都没有什么特殊的生活习惯。

现在可能有一个了。  
她心想。  
Red出门的时候虽然表情有点犹豫，但还是开口说道。  
“我今天有事出去，大概晚上不会回来。”  
“好。”  
“不用等我，特地给我留门啦。”  
也许感到了气氛要往尴尬的方向转，她笑了一下，似要缓解气氛，补了最后一句话。  
Gray也抿了抿嘴，回了一个笑容。

是住在男朋友那里吧。  
她心想。  
转头看了一眼床头柜，上面仍放着Red给她的那杯橙汁。  
依然是那个颜色，这么多天了，她故意放在那的。  
仿佛放下了一份过期的关心一样。  
让自己时刻能看见。  
再诱人也是过期的。

但我在心里对她刻薄，我的心就能好受了吗？  
她嘲笑着自己那点卑劣的心思。  
拿起杯子走到洗手间，倒进了洗手池。

看着那橙色的液体被冲刷干净。  
Gray又想起了一些事情。  
在大学的时候她喜欢上了同宿舍的一个Beta。  
一个宿舍里大家都一起玩，但就是对她才有感觉。可能是因为熟知彼此笑点的默契，亲密撒娇的举动，比别人多出一份的关心，聊天记录里暧昧的话语……

她以为彼此是特别的。  
在认识到自己的心意后，在那些不知道是不是暗恋的日子里。她为她们即便只是每一次一起去上课都开心着。就算是一群人走在一起，只要她在旁边，说一些话，她听着都觉得有种从心底溢出来的幸福，心全然沉浸在暗恋和暧昧的喜悦中。  
但到底不是特别的。  
不知道从什么时候开始，女生会在宿舍都睡着之后出门，Gray在迷糊间能听到走廊传来打电话的声音。直到她睡着，宿舍门都仍然是虚掩着的。  
这种情况越来越多，她忍不住感到难受又委屈。  
某一天，她实在忍不住了。在女生回家后，她在床上辗转反侧了许久，然后打电话给她告白了。

那个夜晚楼下的路灯很亮，Gray还可以清楚的回想起来自己趴在栏杆上，拿着电话，望着那迷离的灯光。  
“我没有这种感觉。”  
然后被拒绝了。  
之后那一周，她都不知道自己是怎么过来的。  
心仿佛被巨锤锤过，想到那些话，就泛起无法压抑的痛苦和钻心的疼痛。  
即便是走在一起，一群人走着，她们之间没有交流，她都感到无限的痛苦。

大概过了一个月，她们才又重新当起了朋友。  
Gray也能再次和她自如的说话了，但再也不会给她发那些自认关心的语句，还有那些潜台词都是喜欢的表情。  
她把这些归结于心的自我保护，在认识到这个人会伤害自己，就用铠甲把自己层层包裹，不敢再悸动。  
只是自虐的不断回想起那个晚上，直到自己对那通电话再也没有感觉。

想到这，她又不禁觉得自己很傻，这么多年了都没变，只要是一点的关心和特别的对待，她都会放在心上，心生好感，然后沦陷。  
“哎…”  
Gray叹了口气。  
回忆完了，躺在床上的时候，她不禁心想。  
我真蠢。

那周，Red在周日下午才回来。  
在她回来后，那个下午，屋子里都有丝若有若无的薰衣草香。  
Gray呆在房间里，被那信息素折磨得差点要疯掉。  
明明那味道很朦胧，但她对那香气就是无比敏感，像装了雷达似的。  
Red的味道仿佛如同海绵一样丝丝缕缕的渗入她的神经。  
香甜的薰衣草味原来也能够这么勾人。  
她不想去思考，可是却克制不住心想。  
他们昨晚做爱了吧？  
那她……有带她的男朋友回家过吗？

周一，照例开始工作。  
经理把她叫了过去。  
“有个S市的外派工作，你可以去吗？”  
“好的，大概什么时候？”  
“下周三，预计一个月的时间，具体看安排。”  
Gray没怎么思考就答应了。  
外派工作轻松，工资又高，况且她最近在家里呆着实在有点难熬。

这种感觉还是从周日下午开始的。  
从Red回来后，她的思绪只要想到不知道她有没有带男朋友回来过就停不下来。  
在闻到那丝若有若无的薰衣草信息素时，下面就有无法克制勃起的迹象。  
简直打破了她以往清心寡欲的心。

太奇怪了。  
Gray忍不住自我怀疑起来。  
她以往对Omega的信息素反应都不会这么强烈的，甚至就算浓度很高，她也能够克制自己的本能。  
但Red的味道实在是太诱人了…  
不，是太诱她了。  
仿佛在劫难逃。  
那种Alpha对Omega渴求的火热欲望让她简直压抑不住自己身体的冲动。

Red和男朋友在一起的夜晚，那信息素是不是也蔓延了满屋呢？他们是怎么做的？  
那样的夜晚，她满足吗？  
那思绪搅得她又烦躁又郁闷。腺体硬的生疼，顶得比较厚的牛仔裤穿着都痛。  
但这真的完全没有道理……这么久没见，我对她应该没有感觉了才对啊。  
她又不由得心想。

想到那特别的心思，她的心就怦怦直跳。  
不想承认这宛如是嫉妒的情绪到底是怎么回事。  
仿佛又回到了儿时，她追逐在Red的身后，而那个女孩却受所有人欢迎，班上的同学和老师都喜欢她，Gray比她们特别的地方好像只在于她是能和她一起顺路回家的朋友，但Red只要表现出对某个男生特别的关心或是对待，她就会忍不住生自己的气。  
那熟悉的不知是嫉妒别人还是埋怨自己的想法简直让她无可奈何。

多少年了，我还记得这么清楚。  
她在心里叹息着。  
明明不该这么想的。  
也许都是这几日以来的熟稔相处和那若有若无的关心捣的鬼。  
但……  
你到底有没有带男朋友回来过？  
在还十分陌生的房间里，这个想法盘旋在她的心头，让她真的很想冲到Red面前去问。

就这样度过了乏善可陈的一周。  
除了周四那天两人一起吃了晚饭，Red都是和她男朋友一起的，晚饭后才回来。倒没有再用碰巧见到这样的理由了。  
又到了周六，Gray起床的时候，Red还没有醒来。  
两人都是忙碌的上班族，这种没有事情的周末都很有默契的睡到自然醒。

她有点不想点外卖，刚好昨天回来的时候带了一点菜放到冰箱里，就随意炒了个手撕包菜和回锅肉，蛋花和菠菜煮了一碗汤。  
刚煮完，Red就开门走了出来。  
她刚醒来没多久的样子，还穿着睡裙，也许是有点冷，披了一件外套。

“好香啊，居然有热的饭菜吃。”  
她有点开心的走到桌边。  
“有我的份吗？”  
“嗯，饭也应该好了，你过来盛。”  
Gray点了点头。  
“你煮的是杂粮饭啊。”  
“嗯，我现在很少吃米饭。”  
Gray把碗递给她。

两个人在桌边坐下。  
Red夹了几口，露出很满意的表情。  
“厨艺很不错呀，我没想到，真的挺好吃的。”  
“那你多吃一些。”  
“哦对了，你下午要出去吗？我一会要出门，你要不要一起？”  
她可能是有点饱足了，最后一句不知道是随口问的还是有意邀请。  
“嗯，我就不出去了。”  
Gray没有马上拒绝，思索了一下才回答她道。  
“好吧。”  
***********************************************************


	6. 心情不好

“你的新室友是认识的？”  
Green开着车问道。  
他们刚吃完晚饭。  
“嗯，真的很巧，是熟人，我的一个小学同学。”  
Red回答道。  
“那真是缘分，从同一个地方出来，还能恰好在同一个城市工作当室友。”  
“对啊。”  
“你今天晚上不去我那里了吗？”  
“嗯…”  
Red基本每个月会有一两个周六的晚上过去陪他，以前热恋期的时候每周都过去，但后来两个人工作也比较忙了，一个月只有一两次有空。

“是新项目进度很赶吗？”  
男人看了她一眼，略带着讨好地问道。  
“…嗯，项目比较多。”

其实不是。  
她下午和Green出来的时候就有点心不在焉的。  
原因大概是中午吃了Gray做的饭吧。  
她就是觉得Gray刚来这不久，两周了，自己也没带她去哪逛逛，周末都是自己出去玩。  
对这个熟人室友，她有些许内疚，梗在心头作祟。

但她不可能跟Green这样讲，就当是工作忙好了，所以他问起的时候，她下意识的拒绝了。  
过去陪他其实就是两个人做一些情侣之间在床上的事，Green喜欢缠着她做爱，自从两个人上床之后，他就格外热衷这件事，觉得通过做爱才能证明两个人情投意合。  
但毕竟他们不是AO结合， Green无法闻到她的信息素。她在发情期也需要打抑制剂，总是无法契合的，所以对做爱没有很大的性致，谈不上喜不喜欢这样，只是在一起这么久，已经习惯了。

“好吧。对了，订婚的事你想好在什么时候了吗？”  
“还没有，你不是说让我决定吗。”  
这个问题Red回答地很快，但说完心里却有点不舒服了。  
Green虽然嘴上说着都让自己决定，实际行动却是明里暗里地催促和暗示。  
他明明知道自己不想这么早订婚的，却总是话里话外不离这个意思。  
Red朝窗外看去，眼里有点无奈和失望。  
她是属于那种相比婚姻更重视事业的女人。而且，只有Green的家在这个城市，但这里毕竟还是离她家乡太远了，她父母一直对她也许要嫁到这么远的地方颇有微词。

Green的外表算不上多帅气，在大学的时候追她追了一年，什么追女孩子的浪漫事情都做了，最后Red真的被他感动了，两个人才在一起的。  
但他确实一直对自己都挺好的，人也上进。  
Red还记得当初在一起的时候，他发着誓说以后无论什么事，都听自己的。  
热恋那会倒是这样，但这两年也就变了。  
很多以前和他说的事他都不愿意照做了，像是越来越把自己当成了他的所有物一样，想要掌控她，分明就是不满什么都听自己的。  
她叹了口气。

两人无话。  
车到了楼下。  
Green沉默的看着那纤细曼妙的身影下车离去。  
他没有马上就离开，而是打开车窗，点了一根烟。  
望着Red上了楼，看向她家那层的灯光，久久没有说话。

她连自己的家都没有邀请我进去过。  
Green心想。  
他自己不忙吗？但如果Red有要求，他都十分愿意过来陪她。他不知道已经第一次跟她讲起同居和订婚的事情了，但Red永远都是一副犹豫的态度。  
真的让人忍不住怀疑她到底有没有把自己的事情放在心上。  
Green烦躁的吐出了一口烟。  
刚在一起的时候，Red是讨厌她抽烟的，看见他抽就会生气，后来他就只好改了。直到这阵子两个人一直在讲这些事情，Red的态度让他太心烦，心里像是存着反抗一样，又抽了起来，可是Red却不再生气了，除了闻到他身上的烟味除了会皱眉，就像一点感觉都没有。

那烟雾缭绕和弥漫在空气中。  
在貌似情投意合的表象下，他们哪有恋爱了四年亲密不分的情侣样子。  
他忍不住埋怨地心想。  
又不禁想到第一次见到Red的时候，只是一眼，他就一见钟情了，对这个漂亮开朗、笑起来有酒窝的女孩，他像每个第一次恋爱的愣头青一样，无法克制的爱上了她。  
追了整整一年，期间甚至无微不至到陪她坐飞机回家。她的成绩优秀，他就努力发奋更优秀，只为了超过那些Alpha，能让她看到。整整一年没有回应的追求让他越挫越勇，最后Red终于答应和他交往，他也终于如愿以偿抱得美人归。

四年了，到毕业，到两人都在这个城市生根，都有了各自优越的工作，到当初那个带着酒窝的女孩身上已经充满Omega的柔情和妩媚，到两人终于可以谈婚论嫁了。  
Green不知道她在犹豫什么，难道自己对她还不够好吗？  
他自认什么事都以Red为先，他连戒指都准备好了。可Red那里呢？  
这么多年的感情，他以为已经在她的心里占据了很重要的位置，如今看来，有她的事业，她的家人重要吗？  
就算他已经完全拥有了这个女人，她仍然犹豫放下一切跟着自己。  
他仍无法把她占为己有。  
她真的爱自己吗？  
他不禁这样问。  
难道我对她就这么没有魅力吗？  
他心想。  
我是男人啊，我难道连自己的需求都没有吗？  
眼镜下，他的眼睛里有点阴郁。  
过了一会，他把烟熄灭，便往酒吧一条街开去。

Red打开门的时候，就看到电视正在投屏美剧，是最近蛮热门的一部情景剧。  
Gray抱着抱枕坐在沙发上，应该已经洗过澡了，单薄的睡衣下隐约能看到纤瘦的身体轮廓。秋天已经有点凉了，她仍然穿着短袖短裤。  
可能是刚刚播完有趣的地方，她的眼睛从电视上移过来的时候还是眯起来的，一副笑眼弯弯的模样，也许刚笑完，还露着一口小白牙，有点晃人。

其实她笑起来还和小时候一样，我都以为她现在已经不会这样笑了。  
这个念头从Red的心里一闪而过。  
因为Gray马上就收敛了笑容。  
“你今天居然回来这么早。”  
她有点惊讶地问道。  
“嗯，对呀，还给你带了西瓜呢，要吗？”  
她的表情让Red略微有点不舒服，但只是举了举手里的袋子，问道。

那是一盒切好的西瓜，红红的，看起来很新鲜。  
“不用了，我晚饭后不吃东西的。”  
Gray下意识的拒绝了，扭头盯回了电视。  
“什么都不吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这是水果呢，也不吃？”  
“嗯，水果大部分果糖挺多的，我也不吃。”  
“那我第一天给你的橙汁呢？”  
Gray一愣，没有想到她会突然这么问。  
但Red看到她瞬间有点慌张的表情就都懂了。  
她面无表情的把西瓜扔到餐桌上，转身回了自己的房间。  
***********************************************************


	7. 忍不住

Gray以前是什么样的？  
Red躺到床上的时候，突然想到这个问题。

她只能说自己比较了解小时候的Gray。  
因为是邻居的原因，她们在学校又是同桌，所以两个人经常一起上学回家。  
那时候Red还是个被家里宠着的小公主。

想起自己小时候，她都得承认确实性格还挺任性的。  
但无论她想要什么，Gray都会答应她。  
街边的零食，手里的漫画，嘴馋的奶茶……  
那时Gray的家境还并不好，她的零花钱只有考试考好了才能得到一些，但最后大部分都变成奶茶进了Red的肚子里。

毕竟那个年纪的孩子最喜欢各种吃的喝的。  
她还记得Gray因为自己稚嫩的脸上露出为难的表情。  
“我想喝奶茶。”  
也记不清是哪一次了，在回家路上她总是拉着她在奶茶的摊位停下。  
“但我也没剩多少零花钱了。”  
Gray有点踌躇道。  
“给我买嘛，我想喝。”  
孩子总爱肆无忌惮的利用自己的优势。  
但她只是随意的撒娇一句，Gray都会答应她。  
一起回家的日子里，她记得那六年，自己想喝奶茶的时候，都能喝到。

说起来到了高中和大学，男生都传自己超难追，估计就有Gray的原因。  
因为她什么都答应自己，搞得她后来对一般的讨好都看不上眼。  
所以Gray小时候…大概很傻？  
Red脑子里好像一瞬间只能想到这个形容。  
反正不是现在这个有点冷淡，抿嘴微笑的Gray。

她以前是很喜欢找她讲话的，笑起来眼睛是眯眯的，有点傻，但又是很真心实意的，上课爱争着举手发言，喜欢出风头，也爱逗大家笑，一个女孩子居然不会怕虫子。  
但她们不是没有争吵的时候，不，也不能算争吵。  
因为后来是Gray主动跟老师要求换位置的，简称告状。  
她说Red老是捉弄她，实在受不了了。  
Red对这件事也记得很清楚，她和同班女生偷偷放了几颗荔枝到Gray的书包里，结果荔枝被书压烂了，她的书包又脏又黏。  
于是老师便没有继续让她们做同桌。  
而一向好脾气的人也生闷气了，不过Red那时候并没有放在心上。可能是潜意识笃定Gray是不可能跟她绝交的，总之Gray的情绪来的快去的也快，没几天就又来找她讲话了。  
事情最后的后续是，Gray又去和老师说希望能重新和她做同桌，但老师没有同意，后来也就不了了之了。

但童年大部分的记忆还是很开心和快乐的。  
所以即便她和Gray都已经有好几年没见了，奇怪的是她却完全没有陌生的感觉。  
尽管那个曾经傻傻地跟在她的身后的女孩子已经消失了，岁月让她的五官变得文静又内敛，她变得成熟和冷静，曾经的锋芒全部都收敛了。  
Red却仍然觉得她还是记忆中的那个女孩，好像时间没有改变什么东西，她仍然可以习以为常的接受她的好。  
那种依赖感无比熟悉。

“嗡嗡。”  
手机突然的震动打断了她的思绪。  
她点开微信一看。  
“对不起。”  
某人给她道歉了。  
Red对着这三个字莫名看出了一丝委屈的感觉。  
我才不会回你呢，自己愧疚去吧。  
她哼了一声，心道。就要把手机关上。  
这时，空气里飘来一缕淡淡的信息素，是有点甘甜的绿茶味。  
Red的脸颊顿时有点红，她埋进了枕头里。  
“哼，笨蛋。”  
但心情倒是好了一点。  
她认出来那是Gray的信息素。  
而那一缕里只传达了一个意思。  
“我错了。”  
带着点撒娇讨好的意味。

Gray从枕头上惊醒，准确来说是身体的某一部分先醒了，她皱着眉头闻了闻。  
“不是吧？”  
就忍不住嘟囔了一声，赶紧翻身下床。  
跌跌撞撞地跑到隔壁房间，拍了拍门。  
“Red！你醒着吗？你是不是发情期来了？！”

屋子里弥漫着浓郁的薰衣草香，而她的身体早就比她先一步有了反应，分身被信息素刺激得高昂起头，顶端兴奋地抖了抖。  
但Gray无暇顾及，赶紧跑过来敲门。  
里面没人回答。  
她只好又拍了拍门，继续喊。  
“Red？你在里面吗？我进来了？！”  
说完她扭了下门锁，房门居然没锁。

一开门，馥郁的信息素就扑面而来，那勾人的香气无孔不入，仿佛要钻进她的神经里似的。  
Gray的太阳穴跳了跳，赶紧晃了晃脑袋，暗骂自己清醒点。  
房间里是安静的黑暗，她往床边摸索过去，把灯打开。  
“Red？”

Omega好像在梦魇中，躺在枕头上有点不安分的扭动，大概是突如其来的发情期，她的面色泛起不正常的潮红，白皙清丽的额头上有点细汗，睡裙的肩带也快要滑落下来了，一副楚楚动人的模样。  
Gray只好握住她的肩膀用力晃了晃。  
“醒醒，Red，你发情期了！”

“……”  
Red迷迷糊糊地，只觉得头脑有点昏胀，后脑的腺体不安分地轻跳，下身很难耐的空虚。  
有一缕清幽诱人的绿茶香钻进她的鼻子里，她立即觉得口渴得厉害，渴求的嗅着那香味来缓解自己的难受。  
但那味道一下子却又消失了，她心里的空虚顿时更加强烈起来，下意识地摸向握在自己肩膀上的手。

Gray看她有了醒来的迹象，赶紧又用力地晃了晃。  
“Red！醒醒！”  
Red睁开了双眼。  
她眼睛里仿佛升起雾气，眼眸宛如秋水一般动人，柔软的双唇微微张开。  
整个人柔弱的、让人任意施为的模样。  
Gray的心里顿时软的一塌糊涂，她暗自用力捏了一下自己的大腿。  
“抑制剂…在我衣柜底层。”  
Omega似是知道了是什么情况，微弱的开口说道，她的声音有点让人悸动的沙哑。

Gray赶紧跑去翻她的衣柜。  
底层确实有，还有最后一支短期抑制剂。  
她一把拿起就奔回床边，打开就往Omega的手臂上注射进去。  
终于注射完了。  
感觉空气中的躁动都平静了下来，Gray先松了口气。  
但她立即察觉到了什么，慌忙结结巴巴地对Omega说道。  
“嗯…好了，我，我先出去了…去给，给房间通风一下，你有事叫我。”  
便赶紧扭头出了房间。

将门轻掩好，Gray就冲去把家里的每个窗户都打开。  
直到都做完后，她才走路僵硬地回到了自己的房间，打开阳台的玻璃门。  
萧瑟的冷风一股脑灌过来，她瞬间透心凉清醒了。  
怎么跟家里煤气泄露似的。  
Gray喘了口气，心想。  
但煤气泄露我绝不会这样。  
她看了眼自己被高高顶起的裤子，苦笑一声。

尽管房间里的信息素已经淡下去了，但她的性器还在不依不饶地叫嚣着，硬得发痛。  
Gray实在忍不住，只好将玻璃门关上，走到阳台角落坐下，快速扫了一眼四周。  
夜色很暗，这个角度应该没人看见。  
便掏出那滚烫的分身。  
腿间昂扬勃起的肉棒立即弹了出来，那略粉嫩的性器尺寸又粗又长，肥厚的蘑菇头下棒身上的青筋狰狞可见，大得吓人。  
难以想象这个纤瘦的Alpha胯下居然有这样的巨物，与她文静的脸庞简直是强烈的对比。  
Alpha的腺体一下暴露在空气中，冠头都已经流出了一点透明的前液，被风一吹，委屈又瑟缩地抖了抖。

她立马握了上去，先快速撸动了一下，然后抓起自己的衣服下摆咬住，往后倚靠在冰冷的墙壁上。  
Gray闭上眼，立马就想到了Red刚刚娇弱的模样，还有那勾人沉溺，萦绕在她脑海里的薰衣草香。  
她的胴体是睡衣难掩的妩媚和性感，那白皙的肌肤，刚刚不经意间摸上去的细腻手感仿佛还停留在她的手中。  
而她的手现在握着自己的分身……  
Gray难耐地喘着气，握住腺体，从根部快速的撸动。

她忍不住地想到。  
Red在发情期的时候是不是像自己这样控制不住呢？她会感到空虚吗？会想填满吗？  
她的下体肯定也和她一样柔媚，她的蜜液会忍不住从花瓣中流出来吗？  
她矜娇的，媚眼如丝的模样，如果躺在我的身下，该有多美啊…  
如果进入那温暖的甬道中，让那花穴吃下我的性器，该是怎样的欲生欲死啊…

“唔…Red……”  
情欲弥漫上了Gray的双眼，她咬住衣服，忍不住微微缩紧臀部挺动腰肢，手掌粗鲁的握着肉具上下滑动。  
想要她，想要用力地进入她。  
尽根插入，捅到最深处，然后填满她，不断地冲撞她。  
用我的性器让她高潮。  
疯狂做爱。  
想要她不再难耐，想要她的身体满足，想要她的身上布满我的味道，让她和我一起沉溺情欲的滋味。  
在她胴体的每一寸都留下我的痕迹。  
感受到了意淫的快感，她垂头，捏住性器，在敏感的冠头上一下一下地撸动。  
要到了。

“唔……”  
Gray腰部轻颤，脑袋里仿佛一道闪光划过。  
让她忍不住颤栗。  
闭上眼的时候，眼角有滴眼泪落下。  
稠白的精液从抖着的冠头一股一股地射了出来，洒在地上。

她的眼前有点模糊，腺体还在持续不断的喷吐，但能清楚的看见那白浊的液体是射得那样的有力度。  
仿佛在证明她刚刚是怎样地意淫着Red，怎样地渴求着她的胴体和爱怜，怎样地为她的身体疯狂而又迷恋。  
仿佛在证明着她的虚伪，她的动情，她无法遮拦的爱意和不愿承认的多情。

Gray垂下了眼眸。  
眼泪仿佛断了线似的，掉在了她的腿上。  
不想再让自己哭了，她一把抹掉了眼泪，忍着泛酸的鼻子。

我仍然为她着迷不已，我仍然喜欢着她。  
她却是抑制不住心想。  
就好像那年少的爱意从未消失过，而是深藏心底，此刻无法抑制的冒出来。一点一点的，从心底蚕食着她。  
在这个夜里，一览无余。  
Gray松开了衣服，让信息素飘散在漆黑的夜色中，脑袋放空。

最后将阳台和地板清理完的时候，已经过了好一会。房间里基本没有薰衣草的味道了，腺体也已经听话的软软垂着。  
她叹了口气，走去洗手间。  
仔细地用洗手液清理双手，她无意间抬头看了一眼镜子里的自己。  
眼眶发红。  
衣服领口上，一块被咬湿的痕迹。  
***********************************************************


	8. 西装革履的男人

Gray倒了一杯温水，走到房门口。她清了清嗓子，敲敲门。  
“Red？你怎么样了，我可以进来吗？”  
没人回应。  
她轻轻地推开门。  
便看见Omega已经收拾好自己了，正靠在床头出神。

“喝点水吧。现在有感觉好点吗？”  
Gray松了一口气，将水杯递给她。  
Red愣了一下，好像才从发呆中反应过来。  
“好多了，谢谢你。”  
她接过水，低头喝了一口。  
“没事…对了，刚刚给你注射的抑制剂是短期的，柜子里好像也没有别的了，要不要我帮你出去买？”  
Gray观察着她的神色，问道。

但Red似乎没有听到这句问话，不知道是在想什么事情，又兀自发起了呆。  
她没有回答，Gray顿时感到有点尴尬，房间里又安静了下来，让她有点无措。  
她不知道Red在想什么，也不知道自己能做些什么，想要帮她，但她却没有回应。  
也许她的身体不是很舒服，也许发情期也影响了她的心情吧。  
Gray心想。

“不然，我送你去你男朋友那里？”  
她又试着问道。  
Red听到这句话有反应了，她抬头看了她一眼，然后眼神又飘向一边，举起水杯抿了一口。  
“嗯，好。”  
她回答道。  
两个人便收拾出门。  
在秋风萧瑟的深夜里拦了一辆出租车，去Green的住处。

Red上车便打电话给男友。  
但她拨了好几次，都是无人接听的状态。  
Gray感觉到了她的情绪似乎有点焦灼，看了一眼自己手机的时间。  
深夜一点半。  
可能是睡着了。  
但是女朋友的电话，这么多通都没人接还是有点奇怪。  
她又想到下午他们才约会吃过饭。  
可能是真的没听到吧。  
Gray就没有继续再多想。

两人一路无话。  
将Red送到了楼下。  
Gray才摇下车窗，对她说道。  
“那我就先回去了，你上楼去吧，小心一点。”  
Omege站在夜幕的灯光下，眉眼仿佛都晕染上了光晕，没有化妆的脸庞在夜色里有几分娇弱的感觉。  
Gray感觉自己的心都忍不住跳了一下。

尽管不想承认，但她无论何时都有着能让她的心悸动的美。  
但那不是她的，她是她无法拥有的，她是要去找别人的。

想到这，Gray就不禁心里一酸，不愿再继续想下去了，只想赶紧离开。  
她挥了挥手，Red朝她点了点头。  
出租车便掉头开走了。

Red上楼，到了房门前，从手提包里拿出了钥匙。  
插进去旋了一下，就发现房门没锁。  
她不禁皱了下眉。  
是忘了吗？怎么这么不小心，睡觉连房门都没锁。  
她推开门。

客厅是黑的。  
Red便将灯打开。  
顿时就看到鞋柜前乱七八糟的。  
那双胡乱摆着的男士皮靴还是自己送给Green的生日礼物，他平日里很喜欢穿。  
但此刻却不像往常那样规整的摆着，被主人随意扔到地上，东一只西一只。  
还有一只女士的黑色高跟鞋，很显眼，倒在男士皮靴的中间。  
这时，她就听见了房间的位置传来声音。  
是人的说话声。混杂着隐约的尖叫声。

这种感觉很奇妙。  
但Red在那一刻，却好像心里什么都没想。  
没有想为什么Green的家里会有陌生的高跟鞋，没有想为什么会从房间里传来尖叫声，没有想那怎么打都没有通的电话和未上锁的门。  
或者说，她也不知道自己到底有没有思考。但她的身体比她的大脑先一步做出了行动。  
她无比熟悉的径直走到房门口。

声音更加清楚了。  
肉体的碰撞声。女人的叫床声。  
她握住门把，推开。  
房间里暧昧的灯光亮着，空气中还飘散着酒气。  
眼前是男人和女人激烈地交媾。  
男人的身上还穿着晚上和自己吃饭时的西装，此刻扣子大开，衣服凌乱不堪，但他也没脱掉，只有裤子扔在了一边，脚下黑色的袜子都还穿着。  
他粗声喘着气，做着原始运动。  
双手抓住女人的屁股，以后入的姿势一下一下地挺动着腰。

“啪，啪，啪…”  
两具肉体碰撞的清脆声音响彻房间。  
女人则是浑身赤裸地趴着，屁股高高耸起，淫荡地跟着男人的动作晃动，嘴里不时的喊出放肆的尖叫声。  
真是忘我的交配。  
难怪他总说想穿着西装做爱。  
这个想法从她的脑海里闪过。

对。  
这仿若激烈A片现场的男主角，是她的男朋友。  
只是想到男朋友这三个字，一股恶心感就要从她的胃里翻涌而起。  
这个西装革履的男人，这个文质彬彬的男人，这个看着她眼里充满深情的男人。晚上还和她吃着饭，还送她回家，还向她发出共度夜晚的邀请，还在问她准备什么时候才能答应他的订婚。  
现在，他在他们上个星期还做爱的床上粗声肏着一个陌生的女人。

Green用力把女人按倒在床上，撕开她仿佛就一条布料堪堪遮住身体的衣服。  
扯掉自己凌乱的领带，迫不及待的把裤子脱掉，然后拍了一下女人的屁股。  
“转过来趴着，小骚货。”  
女人听话的转身，耸起自己的屁股，回头看着他，阴部对着男人诱惑地扭了扭。  
“操，够骚。”  
酒精精虫一并上脑，他根本等不及了，抓住自己的肉具就往女人的穴口捅了进去。  
喘着气，一边抽插一边拍着女人的屁股说道。  
“说，肏你的是Alpha的肉棒大还是我的大。”  
女人配合的晃动屁股，魅声叫床。  
“啊，哦~你的…当然是你的大肉棒~~”

Green满意的抓紧她耸动的臀部，用力肏弄着。  
闭上眼，想象是Red躺在他的身下。  
而他就这样穿着西装使劲地肏她，肏到她不停地尖叫求饶。  
这样一想让他马上就有了难以言状的快感。  
因为他衣冠楚楚，而女人狼狈不堪的在他的胯下，他充满征服的快感。

但Red永远不会这么尖叫求饶。她也很少在床上配合他，两人上床这么多年都没换什么姿势和花样，因为这对Red来说都差不多。  
好像只有他一个人沉迷在他们的床事里。她在床上都总是一副游刃有余的样子，跟她在公司里上班似的，任Green埋头苦干。  
她的蜜穴明明紧致又温暖，但他要不停地取悦她，要抽插到忍不住射了好几次的时候，Red才会堪堪高潮。  
只有帮她口，会让她高潮快一点，她也喜欢被口，但从来不会帮他口交。  
她说觉得嘴里吃进性器很恶心。  
这让他很不爽，仿佛她看不起自己的阳具，仿佛自己的性器无法满足她。  
而他也无法闻到信息素，没法标记她。  
尽管他早就破了她的处，他们已经做爱了这么多次，他都仍然没法在床上征服这个女人，好像她也未曾属于过自己。

思及此，他抽插的速度更快了。肉棒马上就在女人的穴口里得到了满足。  
“Red……！”  
在女人的尖叫声中他射了出来。  
仿佛浑身都爽了，他舒服的抖了抖，感受快感的余韵。  
两个人都喘息着。  
缓了一会，Green才睁开眼，余光不经意地瞥到门口。  
他的瞳孔张大。  
“Red？”  
***********************************************************


	9. 分手

他还趴在女人的身上。  
而此刻房门大开，女朋友就站在门口。  
不知道是从什么时候开始目睹刚刚那场激烈的动作片。  
Red的脸色难看不已。

Green一下惊醒，顿时吓得手脚发凉。  
他慌慌张张地起来，差点从女人的身上滚下来。  
“不是的，不是的…Red，你要听我解释！”  
他的面色苍白，手脚并用，连滚带爬地到Red的身前，急切地想伸手抓住她。  
好像跟那个刚刚在女人身上放肆驰骋，做着原始运动的不是一个人一样。

“你别碰我！”  
Red用力甩开他的手，厌恶地往后退了一步，冷冰冰的看着他。  
看着这个男人，像第一次认识他。看着他凌乱的西装，歪斜的眼镜，手忙脚乱想要解释的急切神情，哪还有平时文质彬彬的模样。  
“你还要解释什么？”  
“解释你刚刚有多爽吗？”

Green的脑袋瞬间嗡嗡作响，明明想再开口，却被她的冷漠刺痛，仿佛置身在冰窖里，从心底发凉，他苦涩的低下了头。  
“不是的…不是的…我……”

Red看着他无地自容，卑微佝偻着肩膀，喃喃低语的样子。  
冷静地说道。  
“还想和我订婚？就当我这四年都喂了狗。”  
“分手吧。”  
丢下这句话，她便果断的转身，只想马上离开这个令她作呕的地方。

“等一下！”  
Green听到那最后三个字已经顾不上男人的尊严和面子了，一下子抬起头来用力抓住了她的手臂。  
这是他听过她说过的最难听的话。仿佛过去的所有美好回忆都不存在一样，那些从大学就开始一起度过的时光，那些他们互相鼓励在这个城市努力扎根的日子，那些他为了讨好她为她做过的每一件事，一下子都被她全盘否定。

他盯着Red，眼睛发红，带着不甘地深呼吸道。  
“你不可以这样对我，Red。”  
他的嘴唇上下颤抖，只想着挽留她，断断续续的说道。  
“你还记得我们在一起的那天吗？在大三快开始的时候，我坐了一天的动车风风仆仆的去见你，只为了和你一起到学校。你那时候刚从补习班里走出来，我买了一捧玫瑰还有冰淇凌等在那里，后来跟你走了一路，送你回家。”  
“你喜欢穿板鞋，喜欢看康熙来了，喜欢吃芝士和芒果慕斯，喜欢冰淇凌但要香草味的。”  
“讨厌虫子，讨厌下雨的冬天，讨厌虚情假意不绅士的男生。”  
“你爱的，你不爱的，这一切我都记得。”  
“Red，这四年我对你难道还不够好吗？你知道吗…我连戒指都准备好了。你怎么能对我说分手？”

Red听着他的哀求和抱怨，沉默不语。  
他怔怔地看着她，她还是一如既往的清丽动人。他了解她开朗下的坚强、柔情和骄傲，在这个复杂的社会里，她从来没有低头和抱怨过。无论何时，就算不施粉黛，她永远都是他眼中最美的女人。  
仿佛他还是那个跟在她身后，努力让她看见自己的男生，仿佛这一切都可以重头开始。

“可是你呢？Red，你有真的把我放在心上吗？”  
Green看着她寡淡的表情。  
心底仿佛一寸一寸的冷了下来。  
她不会再为我们的过往而感动了，她或许都不觉得那是我们之间无法抹灭的回忆。  
他想。

他曾经爱她的清高和骄傲，如今却恨她是那样的冷漠和不留情面。  
“同居的事情我和你说了多少次了，好，你不愿意，那订婚呢，我们在一起这么久了，生活都稳定了，你为什么还不愿意？”  
“你有爱我吗？订婚都不愿意，难道你的心里还有别人吗？”  
Red没有说话，好像第一次了解他，第一次知道他有这么多的怨气。  
“你真的属于我吗？你的心是石头做的吗？四年了，连在床上，你都是一副不愿把自己给我的模样。”  
“是你今天晚上不愿意和我回家的…”  
他根本控制不住自己怨恼的情绪，把堵在心里的话一口气全说了出来。

“所以你就去找别人上床？”  
听到这里，Red冷笑了一声，开口道。  
“你管不住自己的下半身吗？”  
“我从没有要求你要来讨好我。你要说当初，那当初你是怎么发誓的，你说过无论什么事情，永远不会强迫我。可你现在呢？想要和我订婚还背叛我，你这样我怎么可能把自己交给你？”

Green无声的张了张嘴巴，却是一句话都说不出来。  
她再次用力的甩开了他的手。  
“Green，如果不爱你，我根本不会和你在一起。”  
他的脸色顿时苍白一片，慌张的伸手揪住Red的衣服，压抑的声音轻颤。  
“我错了，我错了…Red，是我对不起你，求你原谅我…我绝对不会再做这种事了！”  
不知是后悔还是悲愤的泪水从他的眼里夺眶而出。

“原谅你？”  
Red仿佛听见了什么笑话，冰冷的表情勾起嘲讽厌恶的笑容。  
她把手里的提包用力扔到他身上，似要这样扔掉与他有关的那四年。  
“我再说一遍，我们分手了。”  
“我恨你。”

恨你的背叛，恨你的表里不一，道貌岸然。  
也恨自己，恨自己就快要准备把心交给你。  
她头也不回的出门。  
“还有，别在做爱的时候喊我的名字。真让人恶心。”  
***********************************************************


	10. 失踪

Green连忙追到门口，就看到那离去的决绝背影。  
瞬间仿佛全身的力气都被抽空，他颓然地跪倒在地上，捂住了自己的脸，双手颤抖，恍若无人地呜咽。  
我都做了些什么啊？  
他的脑袋里昏昏沉沉地想。  
我怎么没有挽留下她啊。  
看着自己赤裸的下身，满是皱痕的西装，东倒西歪的男士皮靴，连袜子都透露着可笑和可怜。  
他就像个丑陋肮脏的小丑，被升起的舞台巨幕丢到一边，自怨自艾，无人垂怜。  
女人的几句话把他自以为傲的风度和尊严，通通击得粉碎。  
狼狈不已，只剩下萧索的意味。

我连挽回的资格都没有。  
强烈的悲愤又让他不禁麻木地想。  
什么都没有了。她不愿再给我任何机会了。  
他只能为自己的糊涂和混账，为无力挽留的爱情，独自承受后果的苦涩滋味。  
Green实在忍不住，失声痛哭起来，声音悲怮，哭得脖子发红。 

过了很久。  
直到哭累了，Green才慢慢停下来，沉默不语地跪在地上。  
我不能这样。  
他发泄了一通，情绪平息下来后不由得心想。  
我不能没有Red。  
他的心里涌起不甘。  
我要去找她，我要向她证明我会改，让她原谅我。  
她说了她爱我的。她会心软的。  
他握紧了拳头。  
四年前我能追到她，现在也一样可以。

想到这，Green立即爬起身来冲回房间，没有看床上的女人一眼，抓起裤子和女士提包就往外跑去。  
下楼，上车。  
他坐在驾驶位上。  
看了一眼手里的包，眼神里有些许希翼，往Red家里的方向开去。

Gray刚躺下没多久就被门铃声给吵醒。  
“谁啊？大晚上的。”  
她忍不住微恼地嘟囔了一声，翻身下床，套了件衣服去开门。

站在门口的男人看起来有点憔悴和狼狈，他的眼睛里都是红色的血丝。  
Gray看他见到门开的瞬间眼里充满了期待，但看到是她，眼神又立马暗淡了下来。  
不过他很快就整理好自己的表情，开口说道。  
“你好，我…我是来给Red送包的。”  
他有点勉强地笑了笑。  
“她是不愿意见我吗？”

Gray抱臂倚在门上看他，不禁有点莫名其妙。  
“什么不愿意见你？她晚上不是去你那了吗？”  
“后来有点事，她就回来了。”  
Green往她后面的房间里看了一眼说道。  
“她没在家吗？”  
“嗯。”  
男人又四下看了一眼，也不知在思考什么。  
“那没事了，我去找她。”  
他的眼神有点闪烁，没过一会，又开口说道，然后转身就要走。  
但才走几步，突然又想到什么，倒头回来把手里的女士提包塞给她。  
“对了，这是Red的包，你先帮她收好。”  
“还有这是我的名片，如果她回来了，麻烦你给我打个电话。”  
他从不算整齐的西装里掏出名片，也塞到Gray的手里，然后就匆匆离开了。

Gray皱着眉头看他下楼，不知道他大晚上来这一趟到底是什么意思。  
“莫名其妙的…”  
她看着手里的提包和名片，关上了门。

把东西随意放下后。  
她的脑子才反应过来。  
看这个样子，估计他们是吵架了。  
她心想。  
但他的那个表情是怎么回事？  
想到这，Gray就感觉到刚刚那一幕很奇怪。  
女人丢下的手包。男人狼狈的模样。  
只是吵架这么简单吗？  
她的心里突然有点心慌跳了跳，隐隐有点不好的预感。

而且Red手机也没带在身上，他开车过来怎么会没有在路上看见她呢？  
Gray不禁皱起了眉头。  
这人怎么大了还搞失踪。  
她在客厅里来回走着，兀自担心着。  
Red会不会出什么事了？我要不要去找她？  
想到这，她感觉自己的心都要被吊起来了，但立即又忍不住自嘲道。  
算了，他们两个人的事，情侣吵架，我一个外人瞎参合什么呢…轮得到我来管吗？  
想到这，她停下了脚步。

怎么又是这种熟悉的感觉，她好像总是在这种时候犹豫不决。  
但我并不是想做什么啊…  
Gray心想。  
我只是想确认她的安全，这是有错的吗？

喜欢她的人很多，轮不到我；关心她的人很多，轮不到我…  
她好像总是这样想着，所以一直都是远远地看着Red，看着她和别人说话嬉笑，又埋怨自己的胆小懦弱。  
曾经她们是同桌，还是一起回家的朋友，她有很多的机会能和她成为更要好的关系，但她却总觉得像是在在趁人之危一样。  
就像此刻，仿佛去担忧她，仿佛要去找她，都像在趁人之危似的。

不，不是这样的。  
她心想。  
关心她没有错，什么错都没有。  
只是有错的是我。

她像是分裂成了两个人，直视着自己的内心深处所有的阴暗和潮湿。   
她不是什么圣人，她没有那么伟大。  
亲近Red有什么错呢？  
如果只是朋友的亲近，那一点问题也没有。  
可她不是。  
她不愿意和那些朋友一样去接近她…  
因为，她一直抱有不单纯的目的。  
总觉得是趁人之危…  
因为，她想要她。

扒开了自己的心。她看清了自己，所以才无比颓然，想从心亲近Red，却又为这样卑劣的心思烦躁不已，犹豫不决。  
喜欢她又不愿意承认，因为她吃过喜欢的苦，知道得不到的痛苦，所以不愿意再主动了。

她觉得自己的内心简直猥琐不已…她对Red何尝不也是自私呢？  
她斤斤计较着Red对她的情感来给予她同样的付出。  
如果Red没有男朋友，那么她会毫不犹豫的冲出去……可现在她却是想着Red对她是没有感觉的，而矛盾不已。  
仿佛去找她就是吃了亏似的，所以违心，用刻薄来报复自己对她的心意。

我有什么理由去找Red呢？我怀有如此卑劣的心思。  
Gray懊恼地心想，忍不住捂住了自己的头，又陷入在自我厌恶的情绪中。

不…我真是自私……我为什么在这种时候还想着自己呢？这需要什么理由吗？  
她想。  
他们吵架和我想去找Red又有什么关系呢？  
我去找她，只是因为，她现在可能遇到了危险，她不安全。这个理由还不够吗？

我想保护她，也许她不需要……但保护她，是我的心意。  
Gray深深地吸了一口气，心想。  
我要去找她，就算她也许马上就要回来了，就算她也许找了一个地方住。  
大半夜的，她一个手无缚鸡之力的Omega还在外面，还是发情期。  
想到这她突然猛地抬起头。  
“那支抑制剂。”  
她想起来给Red注射的那是短期抑制剂，只能支撑几个小时，不知道Green有没有给她补充……

两个人都这样了，还能顾上打抑制剂吗？  
想到这Gray就开始坐立难安。  
刚刚那些复杂的心思通通都没影了，她的心里怦怦直跳，满是焦灼的忧虑。  
“不行，我要去找她。”  
她马上决定下来，立即回房间找了套衣服，穿上就出门。

深夜两点多了，外面空无一人的大街上只有夜风呼呼作响。  
Gray哆嗦着手呼着气站在街头。  
“应该在回来的路上，总不会跑到哪里去吧。”  
便沿着那条路上跑去。  
“Red？Red！”  
她边喊道。  
可是大半夜，路上连个鬼都没有。

Gray跑了一路，把附近搜了一遍，又再往更远的地方去找。  
夜风吹着些些雨丝打在她的脸上。  
她看了下漆黑无比的天空，抹了一把脸。  
“不会要下雨了吧？我这运气也是没谁了。”  
但她还是继续往前跑去。

果然，仿佛是要顺应她的话一样，过了一会，雨就慢慢大了起来。  
豆大的雨点打在身上，她只好把卫衣的帽子戴起来，还是跑得气喘吁吁。  
“好的不灵，坏的这么灵。”  
实在没办法了，她冲到24小时便利店买了把雨伞。

雨越来越大。  
Gray找了大概有半个小时，心里的焦虑越来越强烈。  
但她不敢停下，拿了雨伞又冲进雨幕中。  
Red身上什么都没有，遇到事情了该怎么办？  
她心里一直有种不好的预感，横亘在心头，甚至后悔不已自己刚才想什么狗屁事情想那么久，不如赶紧出来找Red。  
她实在担心自己一旦停下来就会出什么事。

已经顺着路跑到Green的楼下了。  
她已经把周围都找了一圈。在雨里跑了那么久，半条牛仔裤全湿了，滑稽的挂在身上。  
雨伞撑了和没撑一样，头发也湿了一半，不只是雨水还是汗水，她的脸上满是湿痕，也无暇去擦。

仿佛是在惩罚她似的。  
Green那栋楼都是黑的，没人在家。  
她看了一眼，才脱力的坐下，也不管地上都是水了。

来的路上没有看见一个人。  
Gray捂住双眼，心口仿佛被被什么东西紧紧攥住。  
懊悔和恐惧一并涌上心头。  
她再也忍不住，低声哭出来。  
“Red…你到底在哪…”  
你不要有事…千万不能有事…  
不然我永远都不会原谅我自己。  
***********************************************************


	11. 推开巴别塔的门（上）

Gray拖着狼狈不堪的身体慢慢走回自己的住处。  
双眼暗淡，沉默地走进了楼道。

刚踩上一级楼梯。  
突然感觉到了什么，她猛地抬起头，脸上的阴郁一扫而空，露出了欣喜的表情。  
虽然很淡，但楼道里的一缕幽幽的信息素，正是熟悉的熏衣草香。  
Gray仿佛浑身立马又有了力气，狂奔上楼。

一口气爬上六楼，就看见了熟悉的身影。  
“呼……”  
她一直悬着的心终于放松下来了，心中泛起了密密麻麻，失而复得的喜悦。

Red正坐在门口的楼梯上，双手抱着膝盖，头埋进手臂中，身上也半湿着，整个人身影透露出有点楚楚可怜的狼狈。  
她没事……  
Gray心想，甚至觉得自己下一刻眼泪就要掉下来。  
太好了。  
没有什么比她还在这里更重要的了。

她的心里酸酸胀胀的，朝她走了过去。  
“你……”  
她开口说道。  
坐在地上的人听到声音，立马就抬起了头，眼睛红的和兔子似的，原本白皙小巧的鼻尖也蹭得粉粉的。  
Gray的心顿时软成了一滩水，什么都说不上来，却是又懊恼又自责。

该早点去找她的，她连伞都没有，肯定淋了很久的雨。  
她想。  
她什么都不用做，就能让她心疼不已。  
Gray只听见自己的声音轻柔地问道。  
“怎么了？”

“你去哪了…我等了你好久，我没带钥匙。”  
Red可怜兮兮地望着她，声音里有一丝她自己都没发觉的撒娇。  
“我知道……对不起，我出去了。”  
她只能道歉道，心头发软，轻手轻脚走到她身边，仿佛她才是那个离家的宠物。

“你怎么浑身搞成这样？”  
人走过来，Red才发现她比自己还狼狈，裤子都在滴着水，整个人就是一副落汤鸡的模样。  
“嗯…好久没下雨了，感觉心情很好，出去兜了一圈。”  
Gray听见自己这样说道。  
“你有病吧，大晚上的。”  
“可能吧。”  
她的心里放松了，表情就不禁有点尴尬。

Red不说话了，只是直直盯着她。  
突然眼睛里蓄满了泪水，不要钱似的啪哒啪哒从眼角掉下来。  
Gray顿时手忙脚乱起来，她慌慌张张地凑过去。  
“怎么了，Red，怎么了？”  
她的手反复抬起又放下，明明想伸手但又不敢抱她，动作滑稽可笑。

“Gray…我分手了…”  
Red哭得梨花带雨的，泪眼蒙蒙的看着她说道。  
Gray立即就感觉心里仿佛被人刎了一刀，因为她这么难过的样子，她为那个男人难过流泪的样子。

那种近乎被人凌迟着心脏一般的疼痛，让她顿时清醒了。  
她无比冷静的靠过去，轻轻抱住她，温声说道。  
“没事的，没事的。Red，你那么好，是他不值得。”

“我知道，我就是忍不住。”  
Red的眼里都是水雾，乖顺的靠在了她怀里，手还在不住抹着还在往下掉的眼泪。  
那滚烫的泪水落在Gray的脖颈上，一滴一滴，像是烫到了她心底，让她的心跟着软绵绵的发胀，发疼。

也许她的心比Red还要更痛，但她已经无暇顾及，只是不由自主的轻轻摸着她的头，然后像哄小孩那样轻拍她的背。  
“没事了，没事了…不哭了…”

两个人无声的拥抱着。  
Red靠在她的怀里，Alpha身上的味道清晰可闻，她的卫衣上有种特别的绿茶香。  
此刻那信息素很恬静很温和，但又丝丝缕缕的，诱人。  
她细细嗅着，感受那香气，心里慢慢平静了下来，又变得无比贪恋这温暖，好像在这怀抱里能寻求到庇护一样。  
Gray任由她抱着，只是看着拱在自己怀里毛茸茸的脑袋，心里后知后觉的涌起卑微的幸福和喜悦。

就这样抱了好久，到她都快要有睡意的时候。  
Red突然幽幽地开口。  
“你给我注射的那支抑制剂可能快没效果了。”  
Gray顿时清醒了，松开了她，又手忙脚乱了起来。  
“那怎么办？…没事没事，我去帮你买，便利店里应该还有。”  
她想起来，又有点懊恼的说道。  
“我刚刚出门的时候就应该买的…我怎么给忘了。”  
说完就要起身。

Red一把拉住了她的手。  
“等一下。”  
她抬起头，眼角已经没有泪水了，只是面色有点潮红。  
Gray估计她再等一下就要控制不住自己了。  
“怎么了？你进房间等我，我跑过去很快的，马上就回来。”  
她安抚道。

Red只是直直的看着她的脸庞。  
这好像是和她再次见面后第一次这么仔细的看这张脸。  
她的睫毛很浓，杏眼的瞳色很深，挺翘的鼻梁下薄唇却看起来很柔软。  
她的脸已经没有小时候的张扬了，她的性格也是，年岁渐长让她看着人说话的时候眼神内敛又温和。  
只是在那眉眼里，她还能看出那年少时的影子。

但她此刻看着眼前这张脸，只是无比清晰的想到。  
Gray是Alpha……  
从心底泛起的情潮像是在鼓动着她的神经一样，燃烧着她的理智，那种浓烈又直接的渴望让她不由自主地开口。  
“别去了。你不是Alpha吗？”  
她没头没尾的说了一句。

Gray愣了一下，然后反应过来顿时满脸通红。  
“我？我，我不行的。”  
她感觉自己的头都要晕了。  
Red知道自己在说什么吗？她怎么能如此平静的说出来啊？？  
她心想。

“你什么不行？你对我不是有欲望吗？”  
Omega看着她的眼睛直接的问了出来。  
Gray的表情瞬间呆滞了。  
她知道了。  
她的心里骤然狂跳。

晚上Red打了抑制剂后就清醒了。  
听到Gray说去开窗通风。  
她也推开了自己房间阳台的玻璃门。  
那时候，空气中那缕熟悉的信息素虽然很淡，但她还是感觉到了。

Gray的阳台就在旁边。  
那幽然的香气一反常态变得甘甜无比，而信息素里流露出来的。  
全是主人对她叫嚣着的爱欲。  
***********************************************************


End file.
